Yugioh Aventuras com o tempo!
by carykaiba2
Summary: Um ser desconhecido vindo do futuro está tentando dominar o mundo com monstros de duelo tendo sua maior fraqueza as cartas dos deuses,mas age rapidamente e as esconde pelos continentes.Agora,Yugi e cia devem procurálas pelo mundo antes que o mesmo acabe.
1. Um maluco no pedaço

Um ser desconhecido vindo do futuro está tentando dominar o mundo com monstros de duelo tendo sua maior fraqueza as cartas dos deuses,mas age rapidamente e as esconde pelos continentes.Agora,Yugi e cia devem procurá-las pelo mundo antes que o mesmo acabe.

Estou pouco me importando de não possuir YGO.

(pensamento)

emoção, sentimento ou ação

[nota da escritora

PS: Eu sou horrível com títulos, mas a história promete...

**YU-GI-OH!**

**AVENTURAS NO TEMPO**

**Cap 1:Loucura,loucura,loucura!**

No ano de 2026, nem tudo era brincadeira, os seres humanos já não viviam em seu planeta, e o novo planeta não era nada amigável.Entretanto, havia ainda a harmonia dos famosos "monstros de duelo", onde Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler eram os ícones.Além disso, Seto era um garoto muito rico e inteligente, e usando isso a seu favor, fizera em 10 anos, inventos magníficos como: robôs com inteligência, novos modos de transporte, a máquina do tempo e ainda uma de suas mais recentes invenções...O monstro de duelo a base de carbono (o mesmo que um ser vivo).Se você tem um monstro favorito, ele pode se tornar real e não são nada nocivos a seres humanos.Vindo num relógio muito chique, o monstrinho só obedece a seu dono e pode ter até 15 metros de altura!É claro que Seto foi o primeiro a usar (afinal, ele inventou), tendo como seu monstrinho, um lindo Dragão de Olhos Azuis.Apenas crianças muito ricas podiam ter um, poucos como conhecidos de Seto eram privilegiados de suas invenções [Para não serem usadas para o mal.

Nossa história começa aqui, no ano de 2016, quando numa noite, um monstrinho em forma de vírus ataca um garoto e pega sua máquina do tempo [pense um relógio de pulso.Ele, além disso, rouba uma nave da Patrulha Estelar [XD, e navegou pelo espaço até chegar em um planeta, mas não era um planeta comum ou desconhecido, era o Planeta Terra.

Há, há, há, há, há!Finalmente cheguei a esse planeta medíocre!o vírus gritou.

O vírus estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que não viu quando duas naves apareceram.Um dos motoqueiros era alto e tinha grandes cabelos castanhos que iam até suas costas.O outro era alto também, mas tinha cabelos negros meio curtos presos num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo.

Então o homem de cabelos castanhos gritou ao outro:

Desta vez, não o deixe escapar!Ok?

Ok.

O vírus ouviu o grito e virou rapidamente para os dois.

Há!Vocês nunca me pegarão!A próxima vez que nos vermos, eu serei o líder absoluto dos humanos, há, há, há, há, há!

Pô, a gente só lida com bicho maluco, né?O homem de cabelos negros brincou.

Concordo com você.O outro respondeu.

O monstro não deu ouvidos e começou a mexer em um grande bracelete que tinha em seu braço esquerdo.

Hei!Não mexa no meu relógio!O homem de cabelos negros então partiu pra cima do bicho, mas era tarde de mais, o monstro havia sumido do nada.

Mais que droga!O garoto ficara irritado batendo o pé com força no chão.

Quem mandou ser tão "cuidadoso".O outro homem que até agora estava calado, disse sarcasticamente ao outro.

Me desculpe, foi sem querer.

Agora não é hora de desculpas...O homem também tinha um bracelete como o do vírus, o tirou do braço e deu ao outro.

Volte o mais rápido que puder ao passado e não deixe que esse...Estúpido monstro faça dele uma bagunça.

Ok!Tô indo, volto em 5 minutos.

Volte em menos...

O homem apertou alguns botões do bracelete prateado e como o monstro, sumiu do nada.

Ele parecia estar em um grande túnel azul com branco, parecia estar voando.

City Dominó 2006, aí vou eu!


	2. Preocupações

Bem,agora que a história começa mesmo e não dêem muita bola para minhas notas,são escrotras...

* * *

Em Dominó, parecia estar tudo bem, mas Téa não pensava assim.Depois da despedida de Yami (Atem), ela não conseguia dormir bem.O mesmo para o faraó, que não parava de pensar em Téa desde que voltara.Na escola, Téa tentava esconder sua angústia, mas era difícil.

-Bom dia Téa.-Yugi cumprimentou.

-Bom dia...

-Você parece tão abatida...Está doente?-Yugi perguntou preocupado.

-Não, é que nos últimos dias eu não consigo dormir direito...Mas obrigada pela preocupação.  
-Yugi sabia que era por causa do faraó.

-O faraó tem alguma coisa haver, Téa?

-NÃO, que isso, eu já esqueci aquele...Cara.

-Pois eu acho que não.

-Ora Yugi, não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

Nessa hora, Joey e Tristan chegaram na sala.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia...-Yugi respondeu, mas Téa parecia pensativa e nem os viu.

-O que houve com ela?-Joey perguntou.

-Tá pensando no faraó.Yugi sussurrou para os amigos.

-Ela está assim desde que ele foi embora.-Tristan lembrou.

-É mesmo.-Joey falou.

-Devíamos fazer alguma coisa para animá-la.-Tristan falou.

-Também acho.-Yugi disse.

-As férias começam amanhã, por que não a levamos para dançar, ela gosta tanto, talvez a anime.-Joey falou.

-É, boa idéia, podíamos levar a Rebecca também, ela tá na cidade.-Yugi comentou.

-Yugi, eu acho melhor não...Téa não gosta muito dela.-Joey aconselhou.

-Ué?Por que?-Yugi perguntou confuso.

-Bem err...-Quando Joey começou a falar, fora interrompido pelo professor que havia chegado.

-Turma, como as férias de vocês começam amanhã, passarei vários exercícios no quadro.

A turma não ficou nada feliz, mas...E nada havia mudado, Téa ainda achava que algo ruim ia acontecer.Ela não estava errada sobre isso, enquanto eles faziam seus trabalhos escolares, não muito longe dali, uma sombra maléfica se escondia.

(Preciso de um lugar para ficar... Preciso de um lugar para me fortalecer!)A sombra pensou.Olhou para cima e avistou a Kaiba corp.

(Ótimo...)Ele olhou maquiavelicamente.

Na Kaiba corp. Parecia tudo estar em sua harmonia, todos trabalhavam em paz, até mesmo Seto Kaiba, estava muito quieto trabalhando em sua planta de uma nova máquina.

-Estou louco para começar a desenvolver este projeto,Mokuba.-Kaiba comentava com seu irmão que pegava no sono num sofá verde-esmeralda perto da mesa de escritório.

-Que legal Seto, depois me deixa experimentar o sabor...-Mokuba virou para o lado.

-Sabor?Sabor de quê?-Kaiba indagou.

Kaiba não havia falado muito quando bateram na porta fazendo com que Mokuba despertasse.

-Pode entrar.-Kaiba gritou.

Um homem alto de cabelos negros havia entrado no cômodo, era Roland, o secretário de alta confiança de Seto.

-Senhor Kaiba, uma coisa horrível!HORRÍVEL!-Ele falou quase explodindo.

-Fale Rolan, o que é?-A notícia havia feito Seto levantar da cadeira.

-É horrível senhor, um vírus atacou nosso sistema de computadores!

-O que há de errado nisso Rolan, isso acontece quase todos os dias.

-Acontece que eu usei todos os tipos de antivírus e nenhum deles surgiu efeito!

-O vírus é tão forte assim?

-Senhor, o vírus é à base de carbono!

-O QUÊ!!!

-Exatamente senhor, o computador acha que tem algum bicho de verdade dentro dele.

Seto não conseguia pensar como isso era possível e correu para ver se era verdade.Mokuba foi atrás dele junto de Rolan.

Assim que chegou na sala dos computadores e abriu a porta da sala, uma multidão de pessoas o aguardava, levantaram e disseram bem alto:

-PARABÉNS!!![ritmo!É ritmo de festa!XD

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!

Seto não sabia o que realmente acontecia ali...Mas presumiu uma festa pra ele.

-Eu já não disse que não gosto de festas!

-Todos se calaram...

-Mas a idéia foi minha,irmão...

Mokuba se meteu na frente do mano para que ele não gritasse com os outros.

-Mokuba, você sabe que eu odeio surpresas e...Nem é meu aniversário!

-Não é por isso a festa...

-...Não?Seto já estava esfriando.

-É porque, já se passaram dois meses e nada de ruim aconteceu com a gente ou com a corporação...Hihihihi.

-Desculpe Mokuba, mas que coisa mais sem sentido...Bem, tem tanta comida aqui...Não vamos desperdiçar...À festa!

-É isso aí mano!

Apesar da festa, Seto continuava compreensivo.Mokuba ficou um pouco amolado e perguntou:

-Seto-kun, o que houve?Vem brincar com a gente...

-Não Mokuba, eu, fiquei pensativo agora, você tem razão, faz pelo menos dois meses que nada de anormal ou esquisito acontece...

-Isso...Não é...Bom?

Seto olhou para seu irmão e respondeu:

-De certa forma é bom, Mokuba, mas algo me diz que por nada ocorrer, algo bem maior estará por vir...

-Ann...Mano, você tá muito tenso, vamos tomar um refri pra tirar isso da tua cabeça, ok?

-Ah, tá...

Com todos se divertindo distraidamente, ninguém sentiu que um vulto se aproximava...Seto de alguma forma sentiu a presença vulto e correu atrás dele, mas já era tarde, o vulto começou a pular nas paredes e para o teto e de volta para a parede rapidamente, Seto corria para acompanhar o passo, todos da sala começaram a ficar frenéticos e nervosos com o ataque surpresa.

-Eu sabia, estava demorando pra alguma coisa assim acontecer...


End file.
